


Perfect Strangers

by SunJinMi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunJinMi/pseuds/SunJinMi
Summary: Jungeun decides to travel by herself.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 64





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> again, one of my earlier works- but was written for another fandom. I decided to change it for loona fandom.

There was always something about traveling that appealed to Jungeun. She loved the feeling of euphoria whenever she stepped foot in a new country, knowing that she was in a place where she can act free and enjoy the fact that people had no idea who she was.

So now here she was, scrolling through her phone while patiently waiting for the announcement of her flight. She learned that it was actually better to travel alone- Jungeun did try to go around with her friends before, but she realized that her group of friends weren’t exactly the best travel companions.

_There was still that haunting memory of her trip to Taiwan- when Chaewon suddenly had this urge to be adventurous on their first day, the girl decided to buy stinky tofu and brought it to their hotel room. Unfortunately, Jiwoo had no idea where the blonde left it and accidentally tripped over the container, spilling everything on their floor. In the end, their whole room smelled absolutely horrible and it led to her and Heejin booking another room just to escape the stench._

Her attention was suddenly taken when she felt a light tap on her shoulder; turning to the side, Jungeun was met by the face of another girl- a girl with black hair, who was maybe a bit older than herself, and as much as Jungeun wanted to take in more of how she looked like (she was cute after all), she couldn’t focus on anything else, considering she was _very_ distracted by how breathtaking her smile was. 

“Hi, I’m really sorry to bother you- but would it be alright if I sit here beside you? All the other seats are surrounded by families with really noisy children, and as much as I’m okay with kids, I don’t like being around noisy ones.”

Jungeun simply nodded, letting the other girl take the seat beside her. They both sat in silence, but the strange thing was- she couldn’t really focus on her phone anymore. She was distracted by the stranger beside her. She was a little uncomfortable- but only because this was the first time she didn’t feel awkward as she was in such close proximity with a random stranger. But overall, she just couldn’t stop thinking about the smile on the girl’s face a while ago.

Fortunately for Jungeun, she heard that she was finally allowed to board her plane. Not wanting to disturb the other girl, she simply stood up and gathered her things. But from the corner of her eye, she saw the girl stand up as well. Did that mean they were on the same flight?

Planes were huge right? What were the chances they’d see each other again?

Jungeun wasn’t too sure if the universe was planning something for her or was it just karma for abandoning Heejin with their other two friends. But here she was, about to take her seat, only to see that smiling girl again.

“Oh! It’s you again!”

Humming softly, Jungeun sat down and made sure her things were organized. Just as she buckled her seatbelt, she heard the other girl speak up again. “So what a coincidence huh?”

Turning to face her, Jungeun couldn’t help but chuckle as well, finding the small talk not so bothering (even if she was used to having quiet trips.) “You can say that again.”

Another announcement told them that their plane was about to take off, so instead of saying anything else, they both simply flashed each other soft smiles before paying attention to the flight attendants doing the demonstration in front. But for some reason, one Jungeun wasn’t too sure of- she turned to steal a quick glance of the girl beside her, seeing the latter happily look out the window.

What she didn’t notice was the fact that she herself had a gentle smile forming on her face as well.

* * *

After sitting on her butt for hours (she lost count to be honest), Jungeun was more than glad to finally be able to stretch her limbs as she walked out of the Honolulu Airport. She could still hear Jiwoo’s loud complaints about booking a flight without telling them- obvious that the other girl was rather jealous, but Jungeun pushed the memory aside as she smiled to herself- actually taking in the beautiful scenery in front of her as she stepped foot outside the airport.

While looking around, she was absolutely surprised as she caught a glimpse of black hair with that same face once from before. All of a sudden, the girl turned towards her direction and their gazes locked for a brief moment. Embarrassed at getting caught, Jungeun quickly looked away and cleared her throat before awkwardly making her way towards a cab.

Unknown to her, if only she had held the eye contact a little longer- she would have seen the stranger smile right back at her as well.

Hawaii was a big enough island, right? Jungeun was sure that she wouldn’t see her anymore.

* * *

Walking around the local market with her camera on hand, Jungeun let out a sigh of relaxation as she took pictures of the different things that took her attention. From the locals smiling, and running around with their friends, to children who were smiling brightly at her, some even posing for her to take a picture. She was glad that the people here were very friendly, as they all didn’t mind her taking pictures of them.

Just as Jungeun’s camera focused on a new scene, she was surprised to see the same girl that she saw a while ago. Holding her breath, she quickly took the picture and lowered her camera, thinking that the shutter sound would catch the other’s attention. Thinking right, Jungeun could see- that from the corner of her eye, the other girl did, in fact, turn to look at her direction. But this time Jungeun was able to see that bright yet soft and gentle smile the stranger directed towards her.

Shyly, she looked back at the girl before smiling back at her; bowing slightly as she turned to the side and went on her own way- a huge dorky grin still on her face.

After all- she did have a picture to prove to Jiwoo and the rest that she wasn’t crazy about seeing the same pretty tourist everywhere she went.

* * *

Wanting to take a relaxing walk along the shore as the sun was setting, Jungeun strolled along the beach, admiring the sound of the waves as she felt the sand beneath her feet. She wasn't normally a fan of the beach, but there was just something about being in Hawaii that made her feel otherwise. Feeling the sand between her toes, Jungeun took in the smell of the ocean, listened closely to the sound of the waves crashing before looking around again.

Strangely enough, despite it already being sunset; there were barely any people at the beach.

_Maybe she was on the wrong side of the beach?_

But as if the universe was planning out her life, just as Jungeun turned to her left, she saw the same girl that she had been seeing everywhere she went. She was a little freaked out- after all, she has been seeing the girl on many different occasions in such a short amount of time. Yet throughout all those moments, she would always be taken by a simple smile. And just like their previous encounters- said stranger turned to look at her again, offering that bright smile that seemed to make Jungeun think that the sun has not actually set yet.

Still being distracted; Jungeun failed to notice that the girl was actually heading towards her direction. Instead, she was surprised to suddenly see the girl so close to her, speaking softly. “I lost track of how many times we’ve managed to bump into each other, but I'm pretty sure by now, it is more than just coincidences don't you think?”

Quietly blinking, Jungeun simply agreed, feeling the tips of her ears heat up a bit as she realized just how soothing the girls’ voice sounded. “Yeah, what are the odds…”

“I never really did get to say thank you for helping out at the boarding gate before. My name's Jinsol, what’s your name?”

Jungeun simply blinked, everything still registering into her mind before she realized that the girl in front of her, asked a question. “Oh- I'm Jungeun. It's nice to meet you Jinsol.”

Jungeun was never a fan of giggles (hearing Heejin do that too many times probably ticked her off). But when she heard the girl in front of her giggle, saying something about how they seemed to bump into each other constantly- it was as if it was now her favorite sound. And that made Jungeun realize-

_She was on the right side of the beach this whole time._

* * *

It had been a while since Jungeun and Jinsol got acquainted- and the former enjoyed every bit of it. It was strange really- the two had just met, and yet everything seemed to fall in place; as if they were meant to have met each other. After her trip to Hawaii, Jungeun was surprised to bump into the blonde yet again at the airport. It seemed that they were both heading to Japan this time and of course, they even ended up sitting beside each other on the plane as well.

“Now this is starting to get creepy don't you think?”

They both laughed before chatting a little more, eventually getting along and knowing more about each other even better. A part of Jungeun actually kept telling her to stop, kept telling her that she should actually back off from the older girl, kept telling her that she shouldn’t get attached to Jinsol- because eventually the two of them would part ways. After all, at the end of the day- they were just strangers, weren't they?

But there was just something about the girl that made Jungeun throw out every possible logical reason as to why she should back away from Jinsol- because for now; the fact that she was with her now made Jungeun realize that she didn’t want the smiling girl to go.

* * *

“Can I buy you dinner?”

Jungeun had no idea what had gotten into her- here she was walking around the streets of Kyoto when all of a sudden she ran into Jinsol yet **again**. And with her sudden burst of confidence, she suddenly asked the girl out for a date.

You would think that Jungeun would be surprised at herself, suddenly having the confidence to ask someone out like that (in fact, Jungeun was honestly beyond surprised at herself- but that’s not important). She was ready to quickly turn around and just walk away, fearing that she might have embarrassed herself in front of a new acquaintance. Only for her to look up at the girl in front of her in surprise as she heard the older girl chuckle before grabbing Jungeun's hand.

"I was actually about to ask you the same thing."

At first, the dinner had been a bit awkward, or at least for Jungeun it was. She had wanted to impress the other girl, but with her lack of experience- she wasn't necessarily too sure on how to do so. As if Jinsol knew just how nervous the brunette was, the older girl decided to start up their conversations. In between their dinner, they both ended up having flowing and meaningful conversations as they got to know each other better. As their dinner date ended, they simply walked around the lit-up streets of the peaceful city, with quick and shy glances directed to each other as their hands constantly brushed against each other's; then ended with a quick kiss and an unspoken promise to meet again.

* * *

Traveling alone was always something Jungeun enjoyed, she liked having time to herself, she liked that she didn't need to wait on anyone and follow a specific schedule. She enjoyed knowing that it wouldn't be an issue if she continued on her trip without a set itinerary, just as long as she enjoyed herself and the time she spent going around and seeing sights.

A quick peck on her cheek brought Jungeun out of her thoughts, sending a message to her friends who were wishing her a safe trip- and with Chaewon making her promise to bring souvenirs and not a girl back home this time. She turned to look at her side, seeing the huge smile that was on Jinsol’s face. “Ready Jungie?”

Returning the smile, Jungeun simply nodded before walking towards the terminal gate with Jinsol’s hand in hers, both of them ready for their next destination.

Funny enough- after meeting Jinsol, Jungeun ended up not minding traveling around with some company either. She realized that sure, there were pros to traveling alone. But there were also pros to traveling with someone by her side. Things from having someone to take pictures for you when you felt too lazy to do so, or carrying your things when they were too heavy for you. To having someone there to remind you about the train schedule because you were too distracted scrolling through your messages to hear the announcement. But most importantly, having someone to hold your hand while you walk around in unfamiliar places or having someone wrap their arms around you at night wanting to keep you warm, knowing that you get cold easily at night.

Jungeun let the older girl lead her towards their seats, only letting go as they sat down and buckled their respective seatbelts. Comfortably leaning her head onto the older girl's shoulder as they settled in their seats. Maybe meeting Jinsol was simply by chance, or maybe it was meant to be. Whatever it was, Jungeun didn’t really need to know anymore. After all, she did meet the perfect stranger-

And who would have thought, that same stranger would end up becoming her girlfriend?


End file.
